Protectron (Fallout 4)
Protectron scourge Doom protectron Protectron basilisk Protectron golem Nukatron Nukatron watcher Nukatron guardian Nukatron defender Nukatron sentinel Galactron Galactron watcher Galactron guardian Galactron defender Galactron sentinel Galactron technician Gunner protectron chef Gunner protectron Protectron sheriff |location =The Commonwealth Nuka-World |affiliation =RobCo Industries |actor =Wes Johnson |dialogue =CreatureDialogueProtectron.txt }} Protectrons are a type of robot encountered in the Commonwealth in Fallout 4. Background Characteristics Unlike protectrons in previous games, the Commonwealth variant (except the police, medic, construction and fire brigadier models) appears to have a transparent "faceplate" made of plastic or glass, with several blinking red lights visible behind the faceplate. It is possible to break this plate by fully damaging the head, which in turn 'blinds' the protectron, reducing its accuracy. If the protectron is inactive and a melee weapon is used, it will increase the chance of breaking the faceplate. Previous versions had an opaque metal faceplate with a lit up glass dome on top. Specifications Protectrons have a glass dome on top of their heads that acts as an ocular lens which allows the protectron to scan its surroundings and act accordingly. In each "hand" is a laser emitter that shoots a high-powered laser. The upper-body of a protectron can swivel up to roughly 90 degrees to either side before having to step into a different position. All protectrons come with a combat inhibitor mounted on their back that allows them to selectively target opponents. The combat inhibitor is generally left exposed, making it easy to disable when approaching a protectron from behind. When the combat inhibitor is crippled, the robot will fly into a frenzy, automatically engaging the nearest possible target, regardless of any previous affiliation. Gameplay attributes Compared to previous games, protectrons have become significantly sturdier, particularly so against ballistic damage. However, by attacking their limbs, their more vulnerable insides will be revealed, which can be attacked for extra damage. If both of the protectron's arms are destroyed, it will initiate a self-destruct sequence. The unit will begin to glow yellow and explode with the force of a mini nuke or a car shortly thereafter. Protectrons take reduced damage from shots directed at their head. Damage to the rest of their chassis is taken normally. When a protectron has lost a limb arm or leg, its audio system will also be damaged as the robot will speak but with some audio being scrambled. Legendary protectrons, like other legendary robots, will detonate violently, similar to a mini nuke blast, approximately two seconds after they are destroyed. Personalities In Fallout 4, each protectron has a programmable personality so that it can serve a variety of roles: default, fire brigadier, law enforcement, medical responder, construction worker and subway steward. Personalities can be changed remotely without having to shut down the protectron. The personality changes the behavior of the protectron, what it says as it patrols, and the creatures it would attack: * Default: Will be any of the five other personalities that are initialized on them. * Fire Brigadier: Attacks anyone carrying weapons (and certain junk items that are fire hazards) in their inventory. * Law Enforcement: Attacks anyone who unholsters their weapon and fires a shot. * Construction Worker: Attacks characters not wearing a work helmet (or any helmet such as the army helmet). * Medical Responder: Attacks any hostile creature and anyone who attacks it first. Will not heal anyone but would "resuscitate" them with electrical melee attacks. * Subway stewards: Attacks hostiles and the player character if they don’t give it a subway token. **To give the subway token to the subway protectron, one must press the action button/key immediately following the bot's request. There is a window of approximately .8 seconds to give the coin (Video Demonstration). Alternatively, you can reverse-pickpocket a coin into the subway protectron's inventory - it will act as though you had given it the token in the .8 second window. Variants Protectron The standard protectron can use its arm lasers to attack foes from a distance, or swat foes away for a substantial amount of damage when up close. If their arms are destroyed, they will initiate their self-destruct sequence and waddle toward their enemies in a last-ditch attempt to take them out. Appears in green, blue and tan. |level =5 |perception =5 |xp =9 |hp =100 |dr =40 |er =25 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Laser (22 ) |attack2 =Melee ( 10 ) |items =* Steel * Enhanced targeting card * Biometric scanner * Vacuum tube * Gears * Fusion cell }} Protectron medic This model possesses two static electricity generators on its hands which are intended to be used as defibrillators. Protectron medics lack any ranged armament, but are deceptively powerful at melee range. They can attack targets with a staggering flurry of electrified slaps followed by a two-handed power attack. Found outside Robotics Pioneer Park, inside Suffolk County charter school, Mass Bay Medical Center, Haymarket Mall, Medford Memorial Hospital, Milton General Hospital and Kendall Hospital. |level =14 |perception =6 |xp =10 |hp =190 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee ( 10 - 20 ) |attack2 =Electric bash ( 25 ) |items =* Military-grade circuit board * Steel * Vacuum tube }} Protectron fire brigadier This protectron model is equipped with an internal "cryo-gun" which it can utilize in battle. Before the War, it was intended to stop fires. If any firearms are fired near it, then it will attack. If the Sole Survivor is equipped with a Molotov cocktail, the protectron fire brigadier (or any protectron set to fire brigadier personality mode) will warn that the item they are holding is possibly a fire hazard and should be disposed of. Found at outside the Boston Police rationing site, Robotics Pioneer Park and inside D.B. Technical High School. |level =14 |perception =6 |xp =10 |hp =190 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee ( 10 - 15 ) |attack2 =Cryo Spray ( 15 - 20 |items =* Military-grade circuit board * Steel * Cryo cell * Power relay coil }} Protectron watcher A somewhat stronger and more powerful variant of the original protectron, this type can utilize dual laser arms in combat and a better melee attack. It can also appear in several different colors. |level =14 |perception =6 |xp =21 |hp =150 |dr =60 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee ( 10 ) |attack 2 =Melee bash ( 15 ) |attack3 =Laser ( 26 ) |items =* Fusion cell * Vacuum tube * Steel }} Utility protectron This type can be distinguished by its yellow hazard color scheme with a light on their heads. It also has reinforced plating on their heads and backs, originally designed to protect it from construction hazards, but now protect them from whatever they may fight in the wastes. In close range combat, it will attack its target with simple punches. If its target is outside of melee range, it will attack with one or two nail guns (similar to the railway rifle), rapidly firing spikes that can kill even a high level player character with a single shot. It can also be spawned with two cargo loading arms that deal a large amount of melee damage. If the Sole Survivor is wearing a hard hat, the Construction Protectron will thank them for their compliance with the workplace safety rules. |level =14 |perception =6 |xp =10 |hp =190 |dt =75 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee ( 5 ) |attack2 =Nail gun ( 10 ) |items =* Railway spike * 10mm round * Steel * Biometric scanner * Power relay coil }} Police protectron Police protectrons are similar to the utility variants due to the fact that they have reinforced plating over their inner workings. They can be distinguished due to their blue paint job. These protectrons utilize a stun gun or electric shock of some description in close range combat. |level =14 |perception =6 |xp =21 |hp =190 |dt =75 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee ( 5 ) |attack2 =Electric bash ( 15 ) |items =* Fusion cell * Biometric scanner * Steel * Fuse * Vacuum tube }} Protectron guardian Similar to the protectron and protectron watcher, this variant is the toughest type of any protectron. It can use both dual rapid lasers, punches and strong bashes. |level =26 |perception =7 |xp =37 |hp =240 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee ( 10 ) |attack2 =Bash ( 15 ) |attack3 =Laser ( 28 ) |items =* Fusion cell * Military-grade circuit board * Enhanced targeting card * Fusion cell }} Protectron devil Protectron devils are protectrons created by the Rust Devils. They are usually seen in packs with them or other protectron devils, but are less powerful than their base-game counterparts. |base id = |level =15 |perception =5 |xp =9 |hp =110 |dr =60 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee ( 5 ) |attack2 =Laser ( 21 ) |items =* Robot repair kit * Biometric scanner * Steel }} Protectron scourge Protectron scourges are a tougher variant of the protectron devil. With a stronger melee attack and better laser damage. They are usually seen with Rust Devils or other protectron scourges. |base id = |level =22 |perception =5 |xp =9 |hp =125 |dr =60 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (10 ) |attack2 =Laser (26 ) |items = * Robot repair kit * Steel }} Doom protectron Doom protectrons are even tougher variant of the protectron devil, with proportionally stronger melee attack and laser damage. As with the other variants, they are usually seen with Rust Devils or other Rust Devil protectrons. |base id = |level =32 |perception =6 |xp =21 |hp =250 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (? ) |attack2 =Laser (? ) |items =* Steel * Robot repair kit * Wrench * Enhanced targeting card }} Protectron basilisk Protectron basilisks are very high level encounters, with heavily armored chests and legs. They wield a railway rifle in their right arm and a flamer in their short left arm. The right wrist, arm and leg plates are spiked and serrated, causing their melee attacks on targets to leave them bleeding. The left arm and leg plates are reinforced to prevent much ballistic damage. Their heads are tall, like a spiked crown, with the skull of a human on the lower part. Their waist has a standard plate. They can be seen accompanying legendary rust devils, assaultron gorgons or Mister Handy war machines. If prepared, they can take down a behemoth or an integrated tankbot. |base id = |level =42 |perception =7 |xp =37 |hp =500 |dr =90 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (? ) |attack2 =Laser (? ) |items =* Steel * Robot repair kit }} Protectron golem Protectron golems are an even stronger variant of other rogue protectrons. With an even stronger melee attack and even better laser damage. Again, seen with Rust Devils and other protectron golems. |base id = |level =52+ |perception =7 |xp =37 |hp =505+ |dr =110 |er =70 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee ( 10 ) |attack2 =Laser ( 29 ) |items =* Robot repair kit * Enhanced targeting card }} Nukatron A type of protectron unique to Nuka-World. This protectron type shoots weaponized Nuka Cherry/Cola Quantum blasts instead of lasers. Its head and torso are combined into one, with a small screen on the upper torso presumably serving as its primary interface. The screen will sometimes play the "Park Safety Rules" promotional Nuka-World trailer, complete with audio. When this portion is scavenged and put on a robot workbench it removes the option of adding a separate head. Their voices are different than that of a regular protectron, and are much softer and slower. |base id = |level =5 |perception =15 |xp =9 |hp =100 |dr =40 |er =25 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Nukatron watcher Identical in appearance to other Nukatrons, this variant has slightly higher stats and patrols the Galactic Zone. |base id = |level =14 |perception =6 |xp =21 |hp =150 |dr =60 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Nukatron guardian Identical in appearance to other Nukatrons, this variant has even higher stats and patrols the Galactic Zone of Nuka-World. |base id = |level =26 |perception =7 |xp =37 |hp =240 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Nukatron defender Identical in appearance to other Nukatrons, this variant has much higher stats and patrols the Galactic Zone of Nuka-World. They have three-and-a-half times the amount of health as the normal Nukatron. |base id = |level =36 |perception =7 |xp =37 |hp =350 |dr =90 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Nukatron sentinel Identical in appearance to other Nukatrons, this variant has the highest stats and patrols the Galactic Zone of Nuka-World. The Nukatron sentinel has four times more health than the normal Nukatron and shoots deadly bursts of weaponized Nuka-Cherry and Nuka-Quantum. |base id = |level =46 |perception =7 |xp =37 |hp =420 |dr =110 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Galactron Galactrons are another variant of the protectron added in Nuka-World in the Galactic Zone. They have shiny white bodies, and the glass plates on their faces are gold. |base id = |level =5 |perception =5 |xp =9 |hp =100 |dr =40 |er =25 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Galactron usher Galactron ushers are meant to provide security during different events. |base id = |level =5 |perception =5 |xp =9 |hp =100 |dr =40 |er =25 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Galactron watcher Much like the protectron watcher. |base id = |level =14 |perception =6 |xp =21 |hp =150 |dr =60 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Galactron guardian Equal to protectron guardians, it is a re-skin of protectron guardian. |base id = |level =26 |perception =7 |xp =37 |hp =240 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Galactron defender Beefed-up galactron. |base id = |level =36 |perception =7 |xp =37 |hp =350 |dr =90 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Galactron sentinel Identical in appearance to other Galactrons, this variant has the highest stats of the Galactron robot. |base id = |level =46 |perception =7 |xp =37 |hp =420 |dr =110 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Galactron technician The Galactron technician is a Galactron in the projection booth of the Starlight Interstellar Theater. It will initially be in a charging station until the booth is entered. |base id = |level =46 |perception =5 |xp =9 |hp =100 |dr =110 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Gunner protectron chef This type of protectron is used by Gunners. The protectron chef wears a chef hat and is found in the Grandchester Mystery Mansion. |base id = |level =5 |perception =15 |hp =100 |dr =40 |er =25 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Gunner protectron Protectrons that have been reprogrammed to be Gunner soldiers. |base id = |level =5 |perception =5 |hp =100 |dr =40 |er =25 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Protectron sheriff Unnamed protectron sheriffs do not appear anywhere in Nuka-World, but they can still be spawned with the console. However, named protectrons Sheriff Eagle and Sheriff Hawk do appear in Dry Rock Gulch, manning the entrances as tour guides. |base id = |level =26 |perception =17 |hp =240 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 = |items =* }} Locations * There are two police protectrons located in a store in Jamaica Plain. * There is a utility protectron that can be found deactivated at Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup, and can be reprogrammed at a nearby terminal. * There is a medic protectron in the main entrance near the stairs of the Suffolk County charter school. * There is a fire brigadier protectron in the shed in the Boston Police rationing site. * There is a police protectron on the fourth floor of the Commonwealth Bank. * There is a protectron in the entrance of Super Duper Mart. * There is a protectron located at the top floor of Corvega assembly plant, near Jared's position. Activating this protectron often causes Jared to come out and investigate. * The Boston Public Library is entirely manned by protectrons and will defend the premises if invaded by super mutants. * There are two protectrons in the Mass Fusion building, a standard protectron and a protectron watcher on the first floor to the left. * There is a protectron inside Fort Hagen, on the first floor of the building, on the left at the bottom of the stairs. It can be reprogrammed at a nearby terminal. * One is outside the Collegiate administration building. * There is a police protectron patrolling a trailer near the water southeast of County crossing. * There are three protectrons in charging pods connected to a terminal on the first floor of Faneuil Hall. * Four protectrons can be found at the Robotics Pioneer Park. * Two protectrons can be found in Vault 81. * A utility protectron can be found in Saugus Ironworks on the room by the catwalks. * Two protectrons can be found in College Square. One upstairs behind the subway token cashiers desk and one below by the subway tracks. One terminal activates both protectrons. Notable protectrons * First mate * The Giddyup Kid * Hurtz * N.I.R.A. * One-Eyed Ike * Rock-o-bot (Tesla Science Magazine) * Sheriff Eagle * Sheriff Hawk * Takahashi * Ticket taker * Tin Man * Tour bot }} Notes * Protectron control terminals can be loaded with the protectron override program holotape which gives additional options when linked with active protectrons. There are three options: "Disengage Safety Sensors," "Override Alliance Parameters" and "Hijack VIP Escort Protocols." The first option reverts the protectron to view all entities as hostile, including the Sole Survivor. The second option sets the protectron to be friendly towards the Sole Survivor and any companion(s), and hostile to their enemies. The third option, which appears when the holotape is loaded into a terminal, sets the protectron to be a temporary follower. This option will not be present when loaded into the Pip-Boy, only when loaded on the terminal connected to the charging station. * When hacked to follow the Sole Survivor, protectrons will waddle towards them unfeasibly quickly if they move too far away. * Hacked protectrons do not regenerate health over time. * It is possible to encounter a radioactive protectron. Whatever the logic behind this radioactivity is, the Sole Survivor will take radiation damage from being in close proximity to this protectron whether it is hostile to the Survivor or not. This radioactivity can sometimes interfere with the Survivor's ability to hack the protectron's controlling terminal if the terminal and protectron are in close proximity. * In Robotics Pioneer Park, there are two shacks, one with a leveled deathclaw and one with the four models of protectron in it, and an Advanced terminal. If the latter are set to defend, they will quickly and easily kill the deathclaw. * If the Sole Survivor is wearing a hard hat or mining helmet while a utility protectron is active, the protectron will note how they are wearing proper safety equipment for the location they are in. Appearances Protectrons appear in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Protectrons are modeled after Robby the Robot from the 1956 sci-fi movie, Forbidden Planet. Gallery PowerNoodlesProtectron.png|Takahashi, a protectron, working at Power Noodles Fo4 protectron PowerStation CA.png|Concept art Utility protectron loading screen.jpg|Utility protectron from the loading screen Fo4LS_fire_brigadier_protectron.jpg|Fire brigadier Medical Protectron v2.jpg|Medical protectron from the loading screen Medical Protectron.jpg|Medical protectron in-game FO4 - Protectron (Construction 2).jpg|Utility protectron variant FO4 - Protectron (Construction 3).jpg|Utility protectron variant Art of Fo4 robots concept art.jpg|Concept art featuring the internals of a protectron Protectron inner detail.png|Inner detail high render Fo4 protectron models and pods.png|From The Art of Fallout 4 Fo4 protectron concept art.png FWW protectrons color.jpg|''Fallout: Wasteland Warfare'' figurines Fallout Box SceneProtectronAssaultronGroup.jpg Josh-jay-joshjayf4-0012-protectrondrillgun.jpg|Drill gun used protectron concept art by Josh Jay References Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:Automatron robots and computers Category:Nuka-World robots and computers Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare robots and computers es:Protectrón (Fallout 4) fr:Protectron (Fallout 4) ja:Protectron (Fallout 4) ru:Протектрон (Fallout 4) uk:Протектрон (Fallout 4)